Ed, Edd n' Eddy's Final Fantasy IV
by MrPr1993
Summary: After a scam went awry, the Eds, the Kids, and the Kankers fell into the world of Final Fantasy VI. They were all separated, leaving only the Eds, now they must find a way to get home.
1. Edlogue

As you may all know, all of these characters doesn't belong to me.

-Final Fantasy belongs to Square-Enix  
>-Ed Edd n' Eddy belongs to Danny Antonucci.<p>

Oh, and don't expect to see the Eds and the rest of the EEnE cast with magic and weapons from the FFIV universe. You'll see what is going to happen in the fanfic.

And don't expect Edd building something that teleports anyone to another universe. I know someone who might do this: Ed.

Hope you enjoy this!

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Edlogue<p>

It was a beautiful day at Peach Creek. The birds were singing, the squirrels chattering, and the children playing. It sure is a beautiful day...

"I'm bored."

Well, not everybody. There were two kids. The first one is skinny and wears a black ski hat, and there was the shorter kid with three hairs. These were Edd and Eddy.

What is happening now, you all might know.

"Eddy, how can it be? It's a glorious day! You should be proud of it!" Said Edd.

"Yeah, but I'm still bored. And I already came up with a good scam, but we still need Ed! Where is he?" Shouted Eddy impatiently.

"HIYA GUYS!" Yelled Ed who appeared out of nowhere behind the Edd and Eddy, startling them both.

"ED! Quit sneaking behind us!" Shouted Eddy.

Ed suddenly shoved a comic book close on Eddy's face.

"Guys! Look! IT'S HERE!" Shouted Ed.

"A comic book?" Asked Eddy.

"Nope. It's a comic book." Said Ed in an obvious statement.

"You mean you took so long for that stupid comic book?" Asked Eddy.

"It's not just any, Eddy. It's the best comic book of all time! The new issue of The Curse of Evil Tim!" Shouted Ed happily as he hugs the comic book as if it were some teddy bear.

"All right, all right, we get it." Said Eddy.

"Well, gentlemen, now that we all are here, Eddy came up with a new scam." Said Edd.

"And this scam will make us millions!" Said Eddy. The three then huddled so Eddy can explain the plan.

* * *

><p>"All right, it's finished." Said Edd.<p>

The machine was actually a TV on a table. But it was also decorated with futuristic decorations to make it look like a machine. It also had a sign labeled "Mult-E-Verse Watcher" on the top. This is what the scam was all about: the Eds shows the kids that the machine "can" make anyone see another universe for a quarter.

"An when these suckers comes here, we'll be rich!" Said Eddy.

"Yes, Eddy. But what if they find out that this is a scam once they find channels they had seen before?" Asked Edd.

"What should I know? You're the one who built it!" Said Eddy.

"With Ed's help, actually."

"Whatever."

While Edd and Eddy were talking, Ed was sitting on the ground reading his new comic book. Then, someone came to him. However, Ed was not seeing who was because the comic book was blocking his vision.

"What are you reading?"

"It's the new comic book, The Curse of The Evil Tim!" Said Ed.

"Does this have romance?"

"Nope. It's all about-" Ed lowers the comic book before getting a shocked expression. The person who was staring at Ed was the Kanker Sister May. Behind her were the two sisters Marie and the leader Lee.

"Hi, Ed!" Said May before she attempts to kiss Ed.

"KANKERS!" Shouted Ed before he dashes away, but not before he grabs his comic book that was left in midair.

"The Kankers? Here? Oh, dear! What are we gonna do, Eddy?" Asked Edd to his short friend. However, he was not there. "Eddy?"

The Kankers now had surrounded our young genius friend.

"Um... hello?" Said Edd.

"Where's Eddy?" Asked Lee.

"Well..."

While that was happening, Eddy was behind the machine with Ed.

"Darn it! They're gonna ruin everything!" Said Eddy.

"What are we gonna do, Eddy! Edd is surrounded!" Asked Ed.

"Well, what should I know! We know what those vultures can do!"

"Yeah! They kiss! They pound! They smack us! THEY PUNCH!" Shouted Ed before he did something stupid. He punched the machine's back, which was where the TV's monitor was, breaking some of the parts.

"ED! YOU IDIOT!" Shouted Eddy.

"Sorry, Eddy!"

"Now what are we gonna do? The scam's ruined!"

"Don't worry, Eddy! I can fix it!" Said Ed before he took out his comic book and flipped through the pages until he found a page of a machine that looked a bit like theirs.

"Ed, you're a genius!" Said Eddy.

Eddy then took a peek and saw Edd being shaken back and forth by Lee and being yelled at.

"But we need to find a way to save Double-D!" Said Eddy. Then, he noticed that the machine's back part was fixed.

"I did it, Eddy!" Said Ed excitedly.

"Wow, that was fast!" Said Eddy, shocked. "Quick! We must save Edd before-"

"The Kankers kisses me, Eddy?" Asked Edd, who was behind Eddy startling him.

"EDD! Quit sneaking behind us!" Shouted Eddy. Then, he realized something. "Edd! You escaped! How did you do it?" Asked Eddy.

"Well... I don't know what to say, but um... we had a deal with the Kankers." Said Edd. Eddy then grabbed Edd by his shirt end pulls him close to his face.

"WHAT? What kind of deal?" Asked Eddy asked.

"Well, the deal was that if they want us to be left alone, we would give them half our earning from the scam."

"WHAT?" Shouted Eddy as he lets go Edd. "We can't trust them."

"But I had to! Do you have any idea that if I didn't did a deal with them, they would ruin this scam, Eddy?" Said Edd. Eddy then realized this.

"Edd. You may be right. Let's get this over with!"

"Can I watch TV now, Eddy?" Asked Ed.

"Shut up, Ed!"

hr noshade="noshade" size="1" /

Everyone were on their seats. Kevin was unsure if the machine was a scam. Nazz was interested by it. Sarah, much to her dismay, had to take a seat because Jimmy wanted to see how the machine works. Rolf was there too Jonny took a seat because Plank wanted to see the machine work. Basically, everyone was there. Eddy, wearing a top hat, was in front of the curtains while wielding a megaphone. Next to him was a jar full of quarters.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Shouted Eddy through the megaphone. The Kankers waved at Eddy. He sweats a bit upon seeing them. "And Kankers! I present you all the most glorious machine that will change the world! I present you all, the Mult-E-Verse Watcher!" Shouted Eddy as the curtains were pulled away, revealing the machine. Most of the kids looked at it with disinterest.

"Nice piece of art, dorks!" Shouted Kevin.

"Looks cool." Said Nazz.

"I knew it was a piece of junk!" Said Sarah.

"I can't believe it! We would see what other worlds would look like!" Said Jimmy.

"Don't be so sure, Jimmy." Said Sarah.

"Rolf has never seen such machinery that can look to other worlds!" Said Rolf.

"Cool, huh, Plank?" Said Jonny to his wooden companion.

"Impressed, everybody? Now watch this machine roll!" Said Eddy as he signals Edd to turn the machine on.

The machine turns on, revealing a robot attacking a city. Most of the kids appears with suspicious looking faces.

"Hey, have I seen this before?" Asked Jonny.

Eddy then sweated even more.

"Um' it must be your imagination, Jonny!" Said Eddy.

"But the robot looks like the one from TV!" Said Jonny.

"I knew it!" Said Sarah as she got up and grabs Eddy.

"Oh, no!" Shouted Eddy.

All of the sudden, the screen started to glow. Everyone saw what was happening.

"What the heck?" Said Kevin.

"Oh, my! I don't remember that happening when I was testing it!" Said Edd.

"Cool!" Said Ed casually.

As the light fades away, the screen then shows three flying ships. The kids were shocked on what is just happening.

"Huh? Flying ships?" Said Nazz.

"Hey! Something is happening in there!" Said Jonny. The screen then shows monsters flying into the ships and attacking the soldiers in the ship.

"Strange. That glow never happened." Said Edd. He then looked at Ed and Eddy.

"What?" Asked Eddy.

"Eddy. What did you do?" Asked Edd.

"Well, I... uh..." Ed then pushed Eddy away.

"It was my fault, Edd! I broke it! I'm so sorry!" Said Ed withs tears flowing from his eyes.

"What? Wait a minute, the machine shouldn't work when you broke it. Did you do anything else?" Asked Edd. Ed stopped crying.

"I fixed it."

"With what?"

"I ripped off the broken parts and placed newer ones from my jacket. Oh, and I also put a pluto number in it too and glued the back." Said Ed with a grin.

"Pluto number? Don't you mean plutonium?" Then, Edd realized something. "PLUTONIUM? ED! Where did you get that? It's unstable!" Asked Edd frantically.

"Uh... I forget." Said Ed.

Back at the kids, they were enjoying what was happening in the screen.

"Awesome! That guy sure kicked their butts." Said Kevin as he was watching the screen.

"Tell me this is over, Sarah!" Said Jimmy, covering his eyes. Sarah sighed at this.

"Rolf never such one-eyed creatures like this!" Said Rolf.

"Awesome, huh, Plank?" Said Jonny.

All of the sudden, the screen shut down.

"Hey, what's going on?" Asked Nazz.

All the kids were angry and started arguing.

"Oh, dear! Now look what it just happened!" Said Edd.

"Hey, it wasn't me! Ed's the one who did all this!" Said Eddy.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Edd! Ed has been a bad boy!" Said Ed has he now has tears in his eyes again.

"Looks like it's Kanker Time, girls!" Said Lee.

"But we thought we had a deal!" Said May.

"Forget about that! We must get the Eds!"

The Kankers then walks towards the Eds, laughing evilly.

"Oh, dear!" Edd said in fear.

"We thought you made a deal with them, Sockhead!" Shouted Eddy.

"We're doomed!" Shouted Ed.

All of the sudden, the machine starts to spark.

"Uh, what was that?" Asked Nazz.

"That doesn't look good." Gulped Edd.

All of the sudden, the machine's screen turns into a vortex, that starts to suck up everything.

Everyone starts to hang on nearby objects to avoid being sucked in.

"Help! It wants to eat us!" Screamed Ed as he was hanging on a lightpost wit the other two Eds.

"NO! I'm too young to die!" Screamed Eddy.

"Good lord! Why we must end like this?"

"Hang on Jimmy!" Screamed Sarah as she was hanging on Jimmy, who was hanging on a tree.

"I'm trying, Sarah!" Shouted Jimmy.

"Oh, Jimmy! If we don't make it, I have to tell you one thing!"

"Really? Is it that... you love me?" Asked Jimmy as he puts his hands on his heart. However, he let go of the tree he was hanging on.

"THAT YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" Shouted Sarah as she and Jimmy were sucked right in the vortex.

"Baby sister!" Screamed Ed.

"Jimmy!" Shouted Edd.

"Oh, man! I know how much I hate them, but sending them in a vortex is going too far!" Shouted Eddy. Eddy then noticed Ed, who now has a serious face. "Ed?"

"I'M COMING BABY SISTER!" Shouted Ed as he lets go.

"ED!" Shouted Edd And Eddy as they were about to be sucekd by the vortex, but Kevin grabs Ed, preventing them to be sucked in.

"What are you doing, dork! Want to kill yourself? She's gone!" Said Kevin as he was hanging on Rolf, who was hanging on Nazz, who was hanging on Jonny, who was hanging on another lightpost.

"Hang on, buddy!" Shouted Jonny.

"Not cool, dudes!" Shouted Nazz.

"Rolf must not let go of Nazz-girl!" Shouted Rolf.

"BUT ED WANTS TO SAVE BABY SISTER!" Shouted Ed as he began to shake, but his caused the rest of the kids to shake as well. This even caused Jonny to accidentally drop Plank.

"PLANK!" Shouted Jonny. However, as he did, he accidentally lets go of the lightpost. "Oops."

"Well, that was stupid." Said Eddy before everyone were sucked in the vortex.

The Kankers were hanging in dear life on a mailbox. And they were shocked on seeing the Eds being sucked in the vortex.

"Oh, no! Eddy!"

"EDD!"

"ED! We must save them!"

The three nodded and they let go and were sucked into the vortex.

As everyone were in the vortex, they were getting separated.

"Sarah! Hold onto me!" Shouted Jimmy.

"That's what I'm doing!" Shouted Sarah before they disappeared in a portal.

"Hang in, Nazz!" Said Kevin.

"That's what I'm doing, dude!" Said Nazz before they each disappear in two portals.

"I gotcha, buddy!" Said Jonny ash he catches Plank.

"Wood boy, look out!" Shouted Rolf as they both disappear in an incoming portal.

"Oh, dear! All of the kids disappeared! And we are next!" Shouted Edd.

"Don't think you're the only ones!" Said Lee as the Kankers got close to the Eds.

"KANKERS! GO AWAY!" Shouted Ed before he does a strong kick with both his legs, sending the Kankers flying on another portal.

"Cheap shot, Ed." Said Eddy in shock.

"Thanks, Eddy!" Said Ed.

"Now we're next!" Said Edd as they screamed on what is going to happen next.

As they were flying forwards, they still screamed.

And screamed.

And screamed.

And screamed.

And kept on screaming.

And. Screamed.

Until they stopped screaming, since it was taking too long.

"I'm bored." Said Eddy.

"Oh, dear! I hope the others are all right!" Said Edd.

"AND SARAH!" Shouted Ed. "Hey! I can see light!" Said Ed as he pointed to it.

"Oh, no! Don't looks at it! I'm too young to die!" Screamed Eddy. Ed then grabs Eddy and Edd.

"Fear not. We're ready on what is gonna happen!" Said Ed bravely.

"Are you sure, Ed?" Asked Eddy.

"Eeyup." Said Ed simply.

And so, the Eds goes through the light.

* * *

><p>The Eds then landed face flat on the grass.<p>

"I'm okay!" Said Ed as he got up.

"oh, my..." Moaned Edd as he got up as well.

"Ow, my beautiful face!" Shouted Eddy as he got up too.

The Eds looked around. There was nothing but grass and mountains were seen far away.

"Where are we?" Asked Eddy.

"Judging by the landscape, we must be in another place, Eddy." Said Edd. He then saw something upwards. Ed and Eddy looks up too, and they saw the three same ships from earlier.

"Cool!" Said Ed.

"Hey! Aren't those the same ships from the TV?" Asked Eddy.

"They must be!" Said Edd. He then realized something. "Guys! Do you know what this means?" Asked Edd.

"We're lost?" Guessed Eddy.

"Buttered toast?" Guessed Ed.

"We're in another universe, guys!" Said Edd. "We may find new discoveries in this world!"

"Another universe? Whoa. Who could have thought we could get here." Said Eddy.

"Eddy! Edd! Look!" Shouted Ed as he points at the three ships. Edd and Eddy looks and sees the ships heading to a town.

"A town?" Asked Eddy.

"Civilization!" Shouted Edd. "We should go there and see where are we now." Said Edd.

"And we would find pigeons to scam." Said Eddy gleefully.

"Eddy..." Said Edd concerned.

"What?" Asked Eddy.

"Ed's gone to the town." Said Edd. Eddy turned towards Ed, who was running to the town.

"WAIT FOR ME, ALIENS FORM OUTER SPACE!" Shouted Ed as he runs faster as he can to the town.

"Hey! Wait for us, lumpy!" Shouted Eddy as he follows Ed.

Edd sighs before he follows them to the town.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. The Dark Ed

As you may all know, all of these characters doesn't belong to me.

-Final Fantasy belongs to Square-Enix  
>-Ed Edd n' Eddy belongs to Danny Antonucci.<p>

Oh, and don't expect to see the Eds and the rest of the EEnE cast with magic and weapons from the FFIV universe. You'll see what is going to happen in the fanfic.

And don't expect Edd building something that teleports anyone to another universe. I know someone who might do this: Ed.

Hope you enjoy this!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: The Dark Ed<p>

While the Eds headed in the town, the three flying ships, which were in fact, The Red Wings, leaded by the man in dark armor, the Dark Knight, Cecil, had arrived and landed.

After disembarking, Cecil approaches Castle Baron. Shortly after he reaches the entrance doors, Baigan, the chief of the guards, arrives.

"Oh, Cecil! Is that the crystal of water?" Asked Baigan.

"But the Mysidians were so helpless..." Said Cecil in sadness.

"What are you trying to say?" Exclaimed Baigan. He paused for a moment. "This way, Cecil."

Baigan goes back into the castle, with Cecil following him. In the antechamber of the throne room, Baigan stops there.

"Please wait here." Said Baigan.

Cecil stays in the antechamber while Baigan proceeds into the throne room. Baigan approaches the King.

"Your Majesty! I'm afraid Cecil has developed quite a rebellious air." Said Baigan.

"Truly!" Gasped the king. He pauses for a moment before letting out a grin. "Well done, Baigan! We must do something. Call him in!" Ordered the king.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Said Baigan before going to the throne room's entrance.

"Cecil! His Majesty summons you. Please come in." Called Baigan.

Cecil enters and approaches the king. Baigan returns to the King's side.

"We thank you for successfully completing the mission." Said the king. "Now, where is it?"

"Here, my liege." Said Cecil as he takes out the crystal.

Baigan goes to Cecil, who hands him the crystal. Baigan takes the crystal back to the King. They look it over for a moment.

"Real crystal..." Pointed out Baigan.

"Good! Cecil... you may leave now." Ordered the king.

Cecil starts to head out, but as he reaches the door, he thinks for a moment before turning around and approaching the King and Baigan again.

"Your Majesty!" Called out Cecil.

The King and Baigan, surprised, turned to face him.

"W-what?" Exclaimed the king.  
>"W-what is it?" Asked Baigan.<p>

Cecil steps forward.

"We do not understand the meaning of taking crystals away from honest people." Said Cecil.

"Disobeying me?" Asked the king angrily.

"No, I'm not." Replied Cecil.

"We do know of your discontent, Cecil. If you cannot trust me, I can no longer place the Red Wings under your command." Cecil gasped at this. "You are dismissed from your post!"

Cecil takes another step forward in protest.

"Your Majesty!" Shouted Cecil.

The two guards in the room push Cecil back.

"Go and hunt the summoned monsters of the Misty Valley! And..." The king picks up a box. "Take this package to the Village Mist. You may depart tomorrow morning!"

Cecil tries to go around the guards, but they continue to block him.

"Your Majesty!" Shouted someone who enters the throne room. It was another knight with armor of a dragoon; Kain.

Kain joins Cecil, who turns to look at him.

"Cecil didn't..." Kain tried to explain, but the guards push the two back further. The King and Baigan approach them.

"If you're concerned about Cecil that much, go with him, Kain!" Shouted the king.

"Your Majesty!"

"Now! Leave with the package!" Ordered the king.

The king hands the box to a guard, who gives it to Cecil. The guards again push Cecil and Kain toward the door.

"Your Majesty!" Shouted Cecil.

Cecil and Kain are ejected from the throne room.

* * *

><p>"Sorry, Kain." Said Cecil sadly.<p>

"Don't worry. He'll put you back in command of the Red Wings after this mission." Said Kain.

"But..."

"Never mind! Go back to your room and take a rest." Said Kain.

Cecil heads toward the tower his room is in, dejected. As he goes down a stairway, a voice calls after him.

"Cecil!" Said the voice, who belonged to a woman, who was the white mage, Rosa.

Cecil turns to see Rosa come down the stairs after him.

"You're not hurt? I was so anxious." Asked Rosa worriedly.

"We weren't hurt." Said Cecil. "How could we be? The wizards didn't even raise  
>their hands."<p>

Cecil starts toward his room again, but Rosa follows.

"Cecil!" Called out Rosa.

Cecil turns back toward her.

"Can I see you later?" Asked Rosa.

"Yeah. Later."

Rosa goes back up the stairs, taking one last look at Cecil. Cecil continues on his way. As he nears the tower...

"Cecil!" Shouted someone. From a balcony above, there was a fat man waving at Cecil. He is the engineer, Cid.

Cid then comes down to meet him.

"How's my airship doing?" Asked Cid. Then, he notices Cecil's long face. "...What's wrong?"

Cecil explains the situation to Cid.

"What? Who's gonna command the Red Wings then?" He then paused. "I don't know what the King's thinking. He ordered me to make an airship, but I don't want it to be used as a weapon!" He paused again. "Well, I gotta go home. I've been working all night, and my daughter is worried about me." And with that, Cid leaves Cecil alone.

Cecil then enters the tower. On the second floor, his maid greets him.

"I've changed the sheets. Leaving early tomorrow morning, sir? Good night." Said the maid before departing down the stairs. Cecil goes up to his room and gets into bed; he thinks for a while. In the background, his wall clock ticks.

"What's happened to His Majesty? The crystal of Mysidia... did we really have to snatch it from peace-loving people?" He paused for a moment. "Never again! Even if ordered."

* * *

><p>Back at the Edd and Eddy, they were amazed on where they are now; it was a large city with medieval settings. However, after they began to walk in the city for a while, the citizens were looking at them strangely.<p>

"Uh... who are you looking at?" Asked Eddy to the citizens, who then turned away from them.

"You should be polite, Eddy." Said Edd.

"Yeah, tell that to these guys here! They're looking at us like we were shady guys." Said Eddy. "And we must find Ed!"

"HIYA GUYS!" Shouted Ed who was behind the two, startling them both once again.

"Man, this joke is getting old." Muttered Eddy.

"Ed, you shouldn't be separating from us. You would get lost!" Said Edd.

"Sorry, guys! I was following the aliens when I crashed on a castle and two guys said 'HALT!'" Shouted Ed as he swung one of his arms forwards, accidentally smacking Eddy in the face, knocking him into the ground. Eddy then got up angrily.

"And then they said 'You are not authorized to enter the castle! Get lost!'" Said Ed. He then picks up Eddy. "And then, they picked me up and threw me like this!" Said Ed as he throws Eddy right into a wall. Eddy then got up and grabs Ed by his shirt.

"ED! Knock me one more time and I'll-"

"Uh, Eddy?" Said Edd.

"WHAT?" Asked Eddy.

He then noticed that the citizens were staring at him once again.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!" Shouted Eddy. The citizens, again, turned away from the kids.

"Now, as I was saying, Ed. If you knock me one more time, I'll-"

Then, Eddy started to yawn.

"Man, I'm getting tired now."

"Well, we were following Ed to this town all day."

"Yeah, and speaking of town, what it's this place called?" Asked Eddy.

"This town is called Baron!" Said Ed. Edd and Eddy turned towards Ed.

"How did you know, Ed?" Asked Edd.

"I heard some guys say what this town was, Edd." Said Ed with a grin.

"Oh. So, where do we need to sleep?" Asked Edd.

"How about that place?" Asked Eddy as he points to a haystack.

"It looks... uncomfortable." Said Edd.

"Oh, don't be such a baby! Let's take a nap." Said Eddy as he jumps to the haystack and lies on his back.

"Good night, Edd!" Said Ed as he joins in.

Edd sighs as he joins in as well.

* * *

><p>Back at Cecil...<p>

Cecil lays in his bed a while longer. Then Rosa comes up to his room.

"Cecil!" Called out Rosa.

Cecil turns toward her. Then, as she approaches him, he turns away.

"What's wrong? You're not quite yourself lately." Asked Rosa.

"Nothing."

Rosa steps toward him.

"Then... Please don't look away."

Cecil says nothing for a while, still facing the wall.

"In Mysidia... we had to rob from innocent people!"

Cecil turns to lie on his back. Rosa walks toward him.

"Oh, dear..."

After a moment, Cecil faces the wall again.

"I am just a Dark Knight with no courage to disobey His Majesty."

Rosa steps away.

"The real Cecil I know would never whimper like this!"

Cecil turns toward Rosa.

"You are going to Mist tomorrow, right? If anything should happen to you..."

Rosa turns halfway toward Cecil; Cecil gets out of bed and goes to her side.

"Don't worry. Kain is coming too." Said Cecil.

A moment passes. Then Cecil starts to turn back to his bed.

"It's late. Go back to your room."

Rosa turns toward him.

"Take care!" Said Rosa as she left.

Rosa leaves. Cecil takes a few steps after her.

"Thanks, Rosa. Still, I am just a Dark Knight."


	3. Artist's BlockEd

Sorry I haven't updated this for long. I just happen to get an artist's block, so I'll need all your help.

This is what you must do: please review and suggest me lots, and LOTS of things as you can so I can gain an idea for the next chapters.

Please review!

~MrPr1993

* * *

><p>As you may all know, all of these characters doesn't belong to me.<p>

-Final Fantasy belongs to Square-Enix  
>-Ed Edd n' Eddy belongs to Danny Antonucci.<p>

Oh, and don't expect to see the Eds and the rest of the EEnE cast with magic and weapons from the FFIV universe. You'll see what is going to happen in the fanfic.


End file.
